legendsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Contract Services
Contract Services A player, town, nation, or the server may have the need for some contract services. This can be building a road, a buikding, expanding a wall, harvesting a tree farm..... essentially anything. 'Server Run Contracts' Server issued contracts can be found on the "Contracts" board in Wolfton. On this board, needs will be posted. players or contracting groups can learn initial details of contracts here. They can then request more information from the Server admin or a mod. Contractors will then submit their proposal for getting the job done. ALL server issued contracts will provide nothing to the contractor. If a road needs built, the contractor needs to supply all tools, blocks and manpower to make it happen. Be sure to factor these expenses in when you offer to do a job for Wolfton! Not completing a job, being late on a job, or not completing a job in the fashion originally agreed upon is unacceptable. Payment will not be issued for partial, or for poor work. If you agree to take a contract from the Wolfton, BE SURE YOU CAN and WILL finish it on time! Wolfton offered contracts may also be placed on the forums under the CONTRACTS heading. 'Player Run Contracts' These contracts are just as they sound, player run. If you are taking a contract from another player, be sure all the details are discussed up front! No mod or admin is responsible for players ripping others off. Players should be cautious when agreeing to do work for another player. What if you finish all your hard work, and he/she doesn't pay you? What will you do then? How can you ensure you will be paid for your work. The same goes the other way. Contractors, do you know who you are hiring? Do you trust them to do a good job? If they are doing work within your city, and you temporarily friend them to allow build access, can you be sure they will not rip you off? Everyone involved in player run contracts must be cautious. A good way of getting what you want is agreeing upon terms. Players can offer to pay parts of the money offered for completing a job at certain steps along the way. That way, if either party is not happy, noone loses out on a ton of time or money. Player run contracts can be posted on the forums under the CONTRACTS heading. 'Ripoffs Beware!' While the server does not get involved directly in player to player conflicts typically, please know your reputation is at stake! If you rip someone off, you should beware that this is a PvP server, and retaliation is encouraged! If your name gets out there in a negative way, you will find it hard to hire or to be hired for any work! You may also paint a target on your back any time you venture out of the safety of your own home! Also, in severe cases, the server may get involved. Bans are incredibly easy to hand out. As is jail time.